


bakugo x reader " cuddles in the dark"

by full_body_monkey_emoji



Category: bakugo - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, bakugo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/full_body_monkey_emoji/pseuds/full_body_monkey_emoji
Summary: y/n is scared and alone in her apartment while waiting for her boyfriend (bakugo)to get home from a patrol to comfort her .... spoiler alert they cuddle :,)
Relationships: bakugou x reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	bakugo x reader " cuddles in the dark"

it was dark and rainy outside when y/n was curled up alone in her dorm room. she sad and scared and her anxiety was intense. she took a shaky breath and realized that she needed her angry blonde boyfriend more than she knew, bakugo sadly was put on a patrol with sero at the time and wouldn't be home for another few minutes.  
“please come home…” y/n whispered in a shakey breath.  
nothing in particular was wrong she was just anxious , and her paranoia was steady growing stronger. What if something happened to him , what if i never see him again?  
her mind was flooded with thoughts and she let out a sad whimper, when suddenly the sound of a door was sounded and the smell of fresh rain filled the room. there he was , her heart began to race and she shakily got up and put her arms around his neck and relaxed all her body weight into his strong arms.  
“oi y/n…. you ok love?” bakugo sounded tired and his voice was raspy but some how gentle .  
“heh i just really really missed you “ y/n just felt so safe in his arms she never wanted to move . bakugo told her that he was going to change and he kissed her cheek , a few minutes later he came out in black boxers and his hair fluffed up messily . he yawned and pulled up the covers and got into bed.  
he noticed y/n was shaking , in an almost worrying way.  
“oi teddy bear?, are you cold  
“ y/n turned towards him and smiled  
“yeah alittle bit”. bakugo smirked and grabbed her by her hips and pulled her closer.  
“ all you had to do was ask and i'd be all over you and you know that “ bakugo kissed her head and buried his head in her chest his arm over her and her legs in between his .  
y/n was so warm and content that she fell asleep instantly the last thing she though about was how safe and loved she felt in his arms and how after all that worrying one hug from him and she felt all better. bakugo watched her drift off and brushed her hair behind her ear , and whispered   
“ i love you so much” kissed her forehead and shortly after fell asleep, they were intertwined together never have been in a better warmer place and never more content then now .


End file.
